


Midsummer's Nightmare

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [59]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance
Summary: I’ve just accepted the fact that I’m never gonna actually properly finish Astra’s arc but I REALLY wanna get these extra dragons out of my FUCKING LAIR. Also I wanna move time forward like fuck. Arianna needs to grow up AT LEAST so it isn’t weird she and her new bae are boning and having kiddos lols. So long synopsis below.





	Midsummer's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just accepted the fact that I’m never gonna actually properly finish Astra’s arc but I REALLY wanna get these extra dragons out of my FUCKING LAIR. Also I wanna move time forward like fuck. Arianna needs to grow up AT LEAST so it isn’t weird she and her new bae are boning and having kiddos lols. So long synopsis below.

Astra/Aten/Azazel

Abbadon/Ado/Ilia

Killing/Savathun/Slaughter

  * Astra has successfully finished poisoning Azazel. He’s super weak and she knows he won’t be able to fight back when she attempts to kill him.
  * Azazel doesn’t understand why he’s weakening. There have been no spells put on him, no jinxes or hexes. He’s still plotting on how to destroy those two other bastard children of Astra’s. He knows as long as she knows they exist she’ll not become fertile again for a long while because she’s got children out there. So he needs to figure out a way to get past the progenitor (UNLIKELY) and kill them.
  * Also Azazel isn’t a dragon. He isn’t a Shade either. Or rather he’s Shade adjacent. He’s a natural thing of Sorienth that came about during the explosion that birthed the Arcanist, Gladekeeper, and Plaguebringer. He’s a parasite that infects other host bodies and is effectively undead, not alive or dead himself but not a zombie. He exists in a between living and death, a thing stuck at the cusp of being one thing in permanence. Before the rise of dragons Azazel infected Beastclan members and used them in order to ‘live’. With dragons now the dominant species he’s been finding different dragons to be his host for centuries. This Imperial is his latest host. His host was already a bit mad but Azazel’s cruelty and undying nature and need to survive above all else drove him even deeper mad. Azazel is now seeking to make himself a new host by using his current body and the one of an extremely powerful witch, Astra. Thus he’s been raping her to produce children with her but she’s been so stubborn and hateful she’s been doing whatever she can to ensure he never gets close to their children to perform the ceremony that would allow him into the new host body. Astra having her latest clutch with someone other than him has infuriated him and they’re untouchable. Azazel is old and cruel but values survival above all else. He won’t risk angering a progenitor, who are more powerful than him (and he knows it) because death is likely. He would have since moved on to Killing but Savathun said if he touched her daughter she’d feed him to Abbadon. So while acting predatory to the girl he won’t actually do anything to her unless she’s older and consents but that’ll be a while.


  * Astra needs to put Azazel in place so she can get to Savathun’s office and find that letter Azazel gave her to read in the event of his death that reveals Astra’s secret Azazel has been blackmailing her with to let him fuck her. If Savathun knows it she’ll throw Astra out or kill Aten OR both. She can’t allow that.
  * Azazel is getting impatient tho. He tries to force Astra and to kinda both their surprise she is able to fight him off like she couldn’t before. Tail between his legs he goes and takes his aggression and anger out on Slaughter who’s already afraid of him.
  * The Warren is sort of like… a gate. It connects to the vast underground catacombs beneath the Hewn City. Abbadon was charged by the Plaguebringer to defend it on behalf of the Lightweaver because PB knows her bitch sister is SHIT at keeping anything hidden and safe (Emperors anyone?). So Abbadon was made and put to be the warden of the Warren and protect it so that dragons couldn’t get in and things from the Hewn City couldn’t come out. He was doing a perfect job, with only minor things from the City managing to slip past when he slept, minor shadow or Shade wisps of little consequence other than give you an impending feeling of dread and fear. Then Azazel came and he is EXACTLY the sort of thing Abbadon was made to protect the world from getting from the Hewn City or places like it. To ‘protect’ Azazel from Abbadon Oryx and Savathun threw him out of his own Warren. Now he stalks the island the Warren is located on to catch and kill what now can escape. So far nothing large has realized the gate is unguarded but he knows it is a matter of time.
  * Slaughter is a thing that showed up during a lapse in Abbadon’s vigil. They are a Hewn City thing, similar to a Eye of the Lightweaver larva. It is harmless for the most part and obeys simple actions. It was given the order to look after little Killing and it does. It comforts her in her loneliness, it makes sure she eats, it brings her to and from places in the Warren, its presence protecting Killing from the minor evils that lurk in the deep tunnels and shadows of the Warren. It is also PETRIFIED of Azazel and will cry and scream when he gets close he touches it or gets close to it. The crying usually summons Astra who will intervene and send Azazel away. Or taking Killing away allowing Slaughter to run. Abbadon sees Slaughter sort of like his niece and since it is a docile, gentle thing despite its name and appearance and when he can tries to protect it from Azazel but isn’t always able to.
  * After Astra fought him off Azazel goes to take his anger out on Slaughter, know they’re something that won’t fight back. He ends up killing it in his anger. Abbadon feels that and gets PISSED and stalks down into the Warren and confronts Azazel and almost kills him but he holds back because he promised both himself and Aten he’d let Aten end his miserable life for the suffering he’s inflicted on his sister. So he just scared Azazel a good bit and maybe bites him a bit and tells Azazel he won’t do it now but it will be soon. He then goes and tells Astra she needs to do something NOW. He cannot abide to have this disgusting thing in his Warren anymore.
  * Astra has Abbadon go get Aten because Abbadon is right. Azazel is weak. They can finish him. Aten arrives and is thrilled his sister is like ‘remember you said you’d kill him for me?’ ‘yeah?’ ‘That time is now’ ‘!!! yassss’. So Aten shows up at Azazel’s room and just kinda… CRUSHES him, like in his full dragon form just casually pins Azazel while Astra goes to get the blackmail. Azazel tries to use magic but Aten just kinda eats whatever magic he tries to produce and is SMUG about it.
  * Astra goes into Savathun’s office while she’s out and starts rifling around for the letter. Knowing Azazel it will be obvious and ‘classy’. Just as she finds it Savathun shows up and asks her what she’s got. After a bit of back and forth it comes to light that not only did Savathun know Azazel was raping her but she allowed and maybe even encouraged it a little because she hoped that Astra would realize she was being punished for her sins. And she had guessed what was in that message because she knew the entire time what Astra’s secret was. She knew and hoped Azazel would convince her otherwise to not be so disgusting and him forcing himself onto her was a suitable punishment.
  * Furious that her teacher, a woman who treated her like a daughter, who expected to be seen as her mother, would just allow some strange man to repeatedly rape and impregnate her INFURIATES Astra. She attacks Savathun and Savathun thinks nothing of her. She’s a little girl in her eyes. But Astra has been learning far more magic than Savathun has been teaching her. Darker magic. Killing magic. She doesn’t do it easily or quickly but she does end up slaying Savathun. She’s all fucked up from it, like bruised and battered and shit. But the one who allowed her abuse to continue is now dead. Better for it.
  * She goes to where Aten is basically toying with Azazel. She’s got the blackmail and just goes ‘Savathun knew the entire time. Your blackmail was worthless’ ‘then don’t sound so smug’ ‘I also killed her. Kill him, brother’ ‘my pleasure 83c’ and Aten just kinda… bites him in half.
  * Because Azazel isn’t a real dragon and is just a parasite inside a host that while the host dies it doesn’t kill the parasite. It leaves Azazel as black smoke (remember Shade adjacent) and tries to take over Aten but Astra stops it. Abbadon has also been watching all of this since he wants to make sure both Azazel and the host are dead. He can kill a thing like Azazel.
  * But before Abbadon can kill him Astra is like ‘no. I will take him’ ‘as a host?’ ‘of course not. He’s going to be my thing to command’ and she’s a necromancer. An actually REALLY POWERFUL necromancer. She seals Azazel inside a locket to act as a necrotic power source for her magic.
  * Now that all of the older Stitchers are dead that leaves the Warren empty again, the way it was when Oryx and Savathun found it. Aten reminds them they need to, somehow, close whatever was opened in the Warren and Abbadon doesn’t like that. His entire life is to protect the opening of the Hew City. Astra did promise Layali she would do so so she will. She makes Abbadon take her to the actual gate where he would normally stand guard. This is the only way in or out of the Hewn City from the Warren. Astra casts a new seal across the entrance, destroying the gate, collapsing the tunnel for a mile beyond, and places a magical seal across the face which would act as the same as if Abbadon was there. Abbadon isn’t sure how he feels about this because now he has no purpose. ‘You have a purpose, Abbadon; I am your contract holder now.’ And Abbadon is kinda >:C about the entire thing but also she got him there.
  * Astra leaves the Warren with Aten and and Killing and goes to collect her children and report to Layali that Azazel is dead and the Warren’s gate sealed. Savathun is also dead. Layali is pleased to hear that and Ado and Ilia, who have NEVER seen their mother before, are both very excited and nervous about meeting Astra. She’s very happy to see them and holds them and then Aten says that they don’t have to stay here. There’s a place for them.
  * While he was away for several years Aten was an apprentice to the clan’s carpenter and building builder; Fjord. In that time he learned how to build houses with him. Aten built a big cottage for his sister, himself, her children, and Killing for when they were finally free of the Warren. It’s nothing spectacular but it’s above ground with big windows. It’s the first building he’s ever made by himself and he’s super proud of it. Astra loves it immediately.
  * Astra instructs Abbadon to now be responsible for the protection of Killing since Slaughter is gone. Protect her, make sure she’s safe. Abbadon isn’t exactly thrilled about this but he’s duty bound now that his original duty is ruined. So he takes to the new duty.
  * Astra empties out Savathun and Oryx’s library of books. Ones that seem significant her pendant reacts to. The ones of little consequence she gives to the Master to add to his collection. He is THRILLED to have them and casually starts inviting her over for drinks and to talk. Half of his staff are instantly in love with Aten as he goes with her because he knows the reputation the Manor has and doesn’t want anyone making unwanted advances on his sister.




End file.
